


但丁也可以文青

by anne0604



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne0604/pseuds/anne0604
Summary: 但丁也可以文青，重點是要撲倒哥哥





	但丁也可以文青

“Yo～～小子，你爹你叔來帶你打怪去啦～～”但丁踹開門的時候Nero正躺在滑車上在那台破車底下修東補西，那沒品的大叔嘴上嚷嚷不夠還踹了滑車一腳，害他往前一滑頭正正撞在車子的底盤上。Nero大喊了一聲花Q跳起來要賞他一拳，就看到但丁給幻影劍釘到了地上正在吃Yamato一頓暴打，一面沒羞沒躁的鬼吼鬼叫，“Vergil你下手輕一點說好不打臉的啊～～”

Nero對於這至今沒講過兩句話的爸爸有很多複雜的想法，但對這新認的叔叔他很單純肯定就是 1) 幼稚 2) 欠揍 3) 無賴 4) 我怎麼可能跟這種人有血緣關係，完全無視自己也是個張口閉口花Q花Q滿天飛的死小孩。

Vergil召喚出來的分身已經跟但丁在一旁拳腳過招起來，本人倒是一臉雲淡風輕，板著張臉一言不發，Nero跟他大眼瞪小眼的有點尷尬“......有啥事嗎？”

“Beowulf。”

“……？？？”他該知道這是誰嗎？

Vergil用眼神努了努他的右手，“你需要個魔具。”轉過身用Yamato凌空畫了個大叉叉，用刀鞘桶了還賴在地上繼續演的但丁，回頭看了一眼示意要Nero跟上。Nero慌忙抓起緋紅女王屁登屁燈跟著跳進次元的裂縫。

**

但丁與維吉爾第一次關於Nero的對話是圍繞著Nero的戰鬥風格的，當時兩人在魔界虐小怪也虐夠，兩人拚勝負也拼到一個再數都要昏了的地步，但丁心情正雀躍，毛手毛腳爬到他哥身上原本是想像年輕時那般打累了就來點什麼什麼，可維吉爾蹙著眉定定的看著但丁，看到他都有些呼吸困難後，竟然說不要。這出乎意外的反應叫但丁不知該怎麼想，有些事他不想回想也不想多想，只好從老哥身上滾下來，嘟嘟嘴開玩笑說“老哥你掃興”然後找個保證可以轉移焦點的話題趕走這尷尬的氣氛。

“欸，老哥，Nero，你兒子，如何呀？”

維吉爾的眉頭立刻皺成了一團小山丘。“……髒話太多了，你怎麼教的？”

“不甘我的事啊他自己長成那樣呀～～”但丁回想起樹頂上Nero那一聲石破天驚的花Q與維吉爾的表情覺得又想大笑又有點酸酸軟軟，他的家人真是亂七八糟。這世界上只有他哥能讓他這樣手足無措又純然開心。

不給親一口也算了，只要維吉爾在什麼都好。

一旁的維吉爾輕輕突然笑了聲“……而且那玩具手花招一堆有夠煩”那只紅色的手像蒼蠅一樣，有夠惱人。

但丁扁了他一眼，“你好意思嫌？”

“……”

“……”

維吉爾別過頭，尷尬的咳了兩聲，“……好歹找個像樣點的魔具吧，用那什麼人類的不三不四。”

但丁正想吐槽說那些玩具很有用啊你看你兒子風風火火也是挺像樣的重點是孩子開心就好你嫌屁，突然腦中靈光一閃，跳起來拽著哥哥的袖子就要往不知哪裡跑，“走走走我有個好主意，快拿Yamato該去見你兒子了。”

維吉爾瞇著眼看他，“……你又想幹嘛？”

但丁咧嘴一笑，“帶姪兒去扁個老相識。”

**

但丁有段時間很陰鬱的，特別是在他打敗Mundus回來人間後。如果你是那段時間認識他可能會以為他是個維吉爾，有段時間他認真了無生意。小時候在他馬你古（Temen-ni-gru）上跟哥哥別離，心上開了道傷埋著不敢面對，他也知道維吉爾自己一個人下魔界八成凶多吉少，可他哥哥是他心目中最厲害的，維吉爾小時候不也被抓去魔界又逃了出來嗎？總偷偷懷有點希望哪天還可以再相見的。再打幾架再生氣都無妨，只要能再見一面就好。

可他卻親手殺了Nelo Angelo。

但丁不比維吉爾，維吉爾魔化的精也深，那些魔王們變衣服變形狀做小鬼的把戲樣樣精通，但丁沒那慧根，在他腦海裡像Nelo Angelo那樣炸了就是死了，他沒想過維吉爾可能還活著，在那片黑壓壓的宇宙魔化飛著追殺Mundus是他這輩子魔力解放最久的一次，當時他滿腦子的悔恨根本感受不到自己的極限，每個人都以為打敗Mundus是替媽媽報仇，只有他知道真正驅使他的是恨魔帝把維吉爾扭曲成一個空殼．恨他逼自己殺了自己最重要的另外一半的靈魂。

這股消沈遇到Patty後稍微有打散了些，但第二次跳下去魔界打那個老不修自封的Demon God時他還是連一秒的猶豫與留戀都沒。沒想到回來卻遇到Nero；孩子就是這麼神奇，明明已是灰燼卻能長出新芽。看著Nero堂堂正正有淚水有笑容，但丁總覺得像是自己與Vergil有了第二次機會，斯巴達的血脈不能擁有的正常人生，至少在這孩子身上能夠實踐。

但丁總算覺得自己能讓名為過去的那道傷口開始風乾了。

然後V就出現了。

**

跟在親爹跟叔叔在一片黑嘛嘛陰森森的鬼地方走久了，Nero突然驚醒：1) 但丁跟維吉爾什麼時候怎麼從魔界回來的？2) 靠是不是我們現在又回來了魔界 3) 忘記帶Nico的機械手臂了。

“花Q！！！！！！”

 

 

TBC

\----

作者：

Beowulf是當年三代打得最過癮的boss，而且老哥用他好OP，三代已成往事，只好寫篇文章再度鞭屍

不知道為什麼但丁我可以打但丁，Vergil我可以打Vergil也可以打維吉爾，就只有尼祿小弟叫他尼祿小弟我就是不對勁非得切輸入法打Nero 囧

但丁也可以文青，重點是要撲倒哥哥（咦）


End file.
